1. SPECIFIC AIMS The CHAVI-ID Operations and Management Support Component, (OMSC) will serve as a resource to the entire CHAVI-ID, providing overall management, coordination and supervision ofthe program. The CHAVI-ID director, Bart Haynes will serve as the leader of the OMSC, and experienced OMSC staff will be responsible for managing and coordinating the entire range of CHAVI-ID activities, monitoring progress and ensuring that the CHAVI-ID Scientific Agenda and Strategic Plan is developed, renewed, and implemented effectively and efficiently. Specific Aims will include the following. Aim 1. Provide overall management, coordination and supervision of programs within CHAVI-ID to optimally facilitate HIV-1 vaccine discovery and development. Aim 2. Ensure timely financial accounting in CHAVI-ID Aim 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional and federal research guidelines. Management of the CHAVI-ID will require remarkably complex and timely coordination of finances, program management, facilities, research and development activities, and investigators across disciplines and institutions. The expertise this group has gained over the past 6 years in CHAVI, will ensure success in the management of CHAVI-ID.